Cat in the Hat
by deathy-cool
Summary: Part 2 of Kiss of Death, we follow Téa as she moves past her experience with the Dementors. With new friends and allies by her side, maybe, just maybe she'll be able to be a teenage girl for at least a small part of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

* * *

_**The sun shines brightly when you're screwing somebody over**_

* * *

Heathrow Airport was busy as usual, it being the summer holidays. Families were taking trips as their children were out of school and were taking the chance to do family things. The Grangers did not differ from any other family entering Heathrow, at least not on the surface. The only difference was their daughter, she only just returned from her time at a magical boarding school where she learned to grow her skills as a witch. The Grangers were not overly knowledgeable about the magical world, something they've always found a bit worrisome yet their daughter seemed happy, most of the time.

Today though, as the Grangers looked back at their daughter who was following behind them they could see the worry in their teenage daughter's eyes. Something that simply did not seem to belong in the eyes of a teenage girl. To be fair, it was a worry that their daughter always seemed to have ever since coming back from the Magical world. Something was concerning their daughter and the young witch was telling them nothing of what was worrying her, only hiding it behind fake smiles that they didn't know when she'd learned.

For Hermione Granger today was not turning into the day she thought it would be. She had just received word moments before they were to leave for the airport, that her best friend hadn't returned to Privet Drive and that the Order had declared her as missing. The information was to be kept as low key as possible to stop the Dark from realizing that she was missing yet it didn't mean they would. She didn't know what her friend was thinking, running away as she had.

"Hermione!" Came a cry that had her freezing in shock before she spun.

She hurriedly looked over the crowd of strangers, looking for the figure that had called her name. Her parents had only just realized that she stopped and were making their way towards her. Before they could, she was engulfed in strong arms that had her tensing at first but relaxing and returning the gesture quickly enough, especially as she felt her friends magic swirling around her.

"Téa!" She exclaimed relief flooding her mind as she realized that her best friend was before her and not missing. "I've been so worried! You didn't return to the Dursleys' and the Order has been looking for you -"

"We don't have much time Hermione," Tea hurried to interrupt her before pulling away and it was only then that Hermione noticed that her friend looked unharmed and casual in her short white high waisted shorts and green crop top long sleeve shirt. Her silver-haired was pulled into a set of twin buns with highlights of purple, blue and green mixed within. "I had to bring you something before you head on your vacation."

"What - but" yet Hermione didn't know what to say as her friend grabbed her hand and slipped a ring onto her finger.

"That ring is a portkey, it will bring you to safety if you ever need it just activate it by saying the activation word. It's a family heirloom, been in the family for a long time. It will work internationally as well. I know you're worried and you should be but just remember to be on the lookout for anything suspicious while also having fun." Tea explained as the Grangers arrived at their daughter's side. "Hope you have a wonderful trip,"

With that, Tea hugged her once more before whispering into her ear, "Harvest". With that, she pulled away before smiling at Hermione's parents.

"Nice to see you both again Mister and Misses Granger, I can't tell you how grateful I am to have Hermione as a friend. Doubt I would have passed any of my exams without her. I hope you all have a wonderful trip." She chirped before letting her head fall to one side and smirking. "Sorry I have to go, avoiding the Order is harder than you might think, plus Sirius has a nose like a hound and finds my sent pretty fast, gets annoying you know."

"Wait - Tea you shouldn't be avoiding them." Hermione hurried to say but her friend simply laughed and waved her goodbye before falling into the crowd. It wasn't long before Hermione came face to face with Sirius and Amelia who both looked worried.

For a moment, Sirius looked like he was trying to find her before he seemed to deflate.

"Lost her scent," he sighed tiredly before running a hand through his hair and turning to Amelia. "I'm thinking she might have been sorted wrong, she's sneaky like a snake that one."

"Slipper like a Snake, sneaky like a badger," Amelia grunted before turning to Hermione. "I'm guessing you didn't know she was going to visit you before your flight."

"No, sorry Madam Bones,"

"What's going on, who was that?" Mrs. Granger questioned, concern lacing her voice as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You didn't recognize her because of her hair mum, that was Tea, my best friend. She was supposed to return to the Dursley's, but she didn't and now people are looking for her so they can bring her back."

"Maybe there is a reason she doesn't want to go back to the Dursley's," Mr. Granger remarked, remember having a small conversation with the wale of man when they were waiting to pick up their daughter. He hadn't been impressed. "But we need to go if we want to make our plane, come on Hermione."

"We'll find her Hermione, don't worry," Sirius grunted before he and Amelia and Hermione was almost dragged away by her parents.

Throughout the endless droll that was going through Security and all other areas Hermione, kept her attention on the slim bad now attached to her finger. Her friend had found a way to protect her and her family if they were ever attacked, a portkey. She would be able to whisk them all away and out of danger if the need arose. How she gained it she didn't know but she did know that portkey's were not easy to come by and the Ministry didn't hand them out for no reason. The ring was quite ornate and yet it was a slime band and you only noticed it if you looked closely.

She felt a warmth blossom inside her though as she considered that her friend had gone through so much trouble to find her a way to protect her family. Looking over at her parents who were chatting over some documents, she felt her lips twitch up into a smile before she dug her book out and flipped to her marked page.

...

Sirius wanted to curse. He shouldn't have allowed Dumbledore to have a say in where Tea went to during the summer. He should have put his foot down and told the old goat that his goddaughter would stay at Grimmauld Place. Now he had a runaway teenage girl who seemed perfectly able to hide from anybody who wanted to find her. The fact she had appeared at Heathrow was a surprising chance they could not claim as she left, leaving no trace for them to follow or use to track her movements. If he didn't know better, he would say she knew how to apparate the little witch but that wasn't possible.

"She takes after you with her rebellious stage," Amelia grunted as they returned to Grimmauld making him snort.

"No, that would be Lily she takes after. Her mother wouldn't have let herself be forced into a situation any more than Téa would." He remarked while opening the door for the woman.

Making their way to the basement, they found other search teams already present and an order meeting only moments away from beginning.

"Any news Sirius?" Dumbledore asked making Sirius' anger grow.

"Yeah, spotted at Heathrow. She hugged Hermione and then disappeared again before we could even get near her." He remarked surprising the others.

"Why were you sending her back to the Dursley's?" Alice Longbottom questioned while turning her attention to Dumbledore. "Sirius is her legal guardian now that he's free, she shouldn't be returning to the Dursley's not to mention I'm very well aware of the fact that Lily wanted Tea nowhere near the Dursley's, to begin with."

"The Blood wards that protected Tea after her mother's sacrifice are the reason she must return to the Dursley's. Sadly, I believe that tonight they will fall and she will have lost that protection. Now that we cannot return her to the Dursley's she will be forced to return to Grimmauld." Dumbledore remarked, a frown in place as he considered his options. "We must continue the search and keep her disappearance as quiet as possible. If Voldemort were to learn of her disappearance, he would have Death Eaters out and about searching for her and if they were to catch her, it would disastrous."

It has become quite clear that Téaleon Potter did not want to return to Privet Drive, to begin with," Frank remarked before shaking his head. "Did anybody discuss this with her or did you simply choose for her?"

"Frank, Alice you both have not met Tea since she was a babe -" Molly began but Alice quickly interrupted.

"Wrong, it is thanks to Tea that we are here today sane and able to get to know our son, she brewed the potion that saved our lives." She began only for Snape to snort with disgust.

"Potter couldn't brew a potion to save her life, there is no way she could have created a cure to bring you both back to sanity." he sneered earning a glare from Frank.

"Téaleon Potter found the recipe in her family vault, it was created long ago by one of her ancestors, and she took it upon herself to brew the potion and bring it to Saint Mungo's. She saved our lives Severus Snape. Our son has also informed us that she is an exceptionally talented witch not to mention far more mature than most teenage girls her age, little alone witches twice her age. My wife did have a point however, was she ever consulted in where she wanted to go for the summer holidays if I remember correctly she is Lady Potter."

"Adults made the decision," Dumbledore began causing Alice to snort.

"Meaning she was not consulted. Well, it is clear Tea left of her own accord, not wanting to return to Privet Drive. As she is an adult she is allowed to live wherever she chooses." Alice declared while sending a glare towards Dumbledore and disappointed looks to Sirius and Amelia who both looked down with guilt.

"I believe Tea has shown her exceptional talent at staying out of the public's eyes. For now, we will allow her to stay where she is." Frank declared while grabbing his wife's hand and squeezing it. "We should not focus our attention solely on a person who left of her own free will; instead we should be concentrating on the war and the fact that Voldemort has made multiple bold attacks."

There was a murmur from around the room before Dumbledore reluctantly agreed and continued with the meeting. As the meeting ended, Amelia turned her attention to Sirius who looked utterly miserable and she couldn't blame him. Walking over she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before sitting down.

"I shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore," he muttered before burying his face in his hands. "She was right; Privet Drive wasn't safe last summer, why would it be any different this summer. I should have told him that where she lives during the summer is not the responsibility of the Headmaster of Hogwarts but that of her guardians and even then, she's right again! She's Lady Potter, she can choose where the hell she lives and she has made her choice. For crying out loud, Frank and Alice know this and they were insane for the past fifteen years!"

"I think she had this planned Sirius," Amelia whispered making the man look up with startled eyes. "I don't know why but I feel she planned this entire thing. She wasn't willing to return to Privet Drive, but for some reason, my gut is telling me this is just to spite us."

"What do you mean?"

"I think - she's been planning something for a while now and even if she wouldn't have returned to Privet Drive, I have a feeling she would have disappeared for a good portion of the summer," Amelia remarked a frown marring her features as she contemplated her goddaughter.

"But - I - h - why?"

"That's the question now isn't it, not to mention where is she hiding. Nobody has spotted her in Diagon Alley or any other magical location unless Gringotts is hiding her. I don't see why however they wouldn't usually help a witch or wizard unless there was something in it for them." Amelia remarked before drawing a sigh, she was about to continue but stopped a letter flew out of the fireplace and settled in front of them making both adults blink in surprise.

Shaking hands grabbed the envelope and Sirius immediately noticed the writing as being Téa's. With hurried motions, he opened the envelope and began to read aloud.

_**Dear Sirius and Amelia,**_

_**Sorry for avoiding your attempt at catching me. It would not do well for my plans if I were to be relocated into a more confined environment. I have plans for this summer and I consider them extremely important. **_

_**As it stands, I would recommend that Dumbledore cease using Order members to look for me, as it is a waste of time and resources. Also, remind him that he is but my Headmaster and has shown little respect towards me as a legal adult. He is not my guardian, he is not my husband - which would be very gross, to be honest - he is but my headmaster and the last time I looked had no control over where I chose to spend my summer holidays, something you both should take note of before listening to the old fart.**_

_**I won't tell you where I am, or what my mission is, however, I can tell you it has nothing to do with the war, well this mission at least. I can also inform you that I will write to you letters once every week to tell you I am alive and unharmed.**_

_**I can firmly defend myself in many situations, more so than you might consider and hope that you will trust me in knowing what is best for me. We will have a nice long chat when we see each other next so no worries.**_

_**I love you both and please be safe.**_

_**Téa**_

Finishing the letter, both adults fell silent before Sirius took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

"I guess - I guess it's time to trust in her."

...

Entering Gringotts, Téaleon Potter gave a nod to a goblin before slipping into one of the many pathways and find her way to the study room Gringotts assigned her. The Room was like a large office with an expansive wooden desk, a stone fireplace that added warmth to the room and a sofa before it with a wooden coffee table. There was another door that led to a small bedroom that housed a single size bed and it held a comfortable bathtub and toilet area. Another door in the room was connected to her own personal track system. A goblin was positioned at the cart during day times and would bring her down to her vaults when she had need. It avoided that chances of her being seen.

Already the room was littered in paperwork; from scrolls and stacks of paper, to a large map that was pinned to an old-fashioned mobile corkboard and books. Near the desk and on a pillow near the fire, was Attor. The Serpent seemed to have grown since leaving school and now could wound his way around her arm and lay its head on her shoulder without worrying about falling.

"You should have brought me with you," the serpent hissed moodily as she noticed her arrival.

"Oh yeah and have Security find you on me as I'm going through Heathrow, no thanks. Didn't need that headache thank you very much." She remarked before sitting down. "Plus I had to be quick, Sirius was on my trail, guess they suspected I'd see Hermione off,"

The moment she left Kings Cross, she disappeared. She wasn't going to give the Order a chance to see her off for the summer, or in this case following her back to Privet drive. She was peeved at Sirius and Amelia to be certain but she was happy that she was going to have the chance to do her search. She was determined to find her Ancestral home this summer and she would let nobody stop her. She wasn't going to deny that Dumbledore would have the Order outlook for her, couldn't have her not return to the Dursley's but she cared very little for the Dursley's, after everything they did to her, they could kiss her ass.

Therefore, after leaving Kings Cross, she made her way to Gringotts. Her Ancestral vault carried many old documents and books with plenty of history that she hoped would help her find what she was looking for. Gringotts was gracious enough to allow her the usage of one of their study rooms, something they didn't do often. It carried access to her vaults and secrecy from the outside world.

"We'll back to work I go," she mumbled before diving into her scrolls yet just as she was about to get deep into it an envelope appeared at her side in a letter tray.

Dropping the scroll, she picked it up and found Neville's familiar scroll. Opening it, she swiftly began to read.

_**Hi Téa,**_

_**I have heard from mum and dad that you have up and disappeared from the radar. I thought I would try writing to you so I hope you get this letter.**_

_**Mum and dad wanted me to tell you that they will not help Dumbledore search for you. They respect the choice you have made and simply want you to know that if you are ever in need of aid or a just a place to have tea; you are always welcomed at the Stronghold, actually any property we're staying at, to be honest. They wanted me to pass on that the Longbottom's will always stand by the Potters.**_

_**We hope you are safe and taking care of yourself, eating properly and not doing anything too dangerous. I have to admit; I am curious about where you went this time but I know you won't tell me. Wouldn't want to get it leaked into the wrong hands and that doesn't just mean Voldemort now.**_

_**Well, I should end this letter here. I hope to hear from you but if I don't I will take it as a sign that you never received the letter.**_

_**Truly at your side,**_

_**Neville Longbottom, heir of to the Longbottom Family**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two **_

_**When one leans upon the shoulders of others, unexpected things come forward.**_

_**Neville, **_

_**I would like to thank you for your kind letter and your words. To know that I have such an amazing friend in you warms my heart and only grows to solidify the bond between our two families. I look forward to speaking with you more through the summer, and perhaps I will take you up on the offer of tea soon. **_

_**It's been about a week now since I've entered my current summer lodgings. They are small but nice and those who run it accommodating. I'm already gaining headway in my search. It's **_difficul_**t, records are not always clear, and they have passed through so many hands**_,_** they are mixed and a few damaged. There seems to have been a fire**_,_** at one point**_,_** in the archives and would correspond with one of the transition periods in the family. Still, my father didn't touch any of the folders and the family records seemed to have been in disarray for many years, so it has fallen on me to put some sense of order into them. **_

_**I'm glad to hear that you are doing so well and that their recovery is going smoothly. I know there have been no announcements in the papers yet and hope that their regained health will not meet the ears of Voldemort until such a time where they are ready. **_

_**I hope you are enjoying your vacation so far and look forward to seeing you soon. **_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Lady Téaleon Potter of the Potter Family**_

…

A knock at the door bore no response, but just as every other time since the young teen had entered Gringotts, the young Goblin who was dealt the hand to serve the chamber, knew that it meant to enter the space. Slowly she opened the door and peered inside.

The room was a chaos of papers and books laid about everywhere. Other rolling pin boards had been added to the room, and while one was covered with a map, the others were covered with documents and illustrates. The fireplace was nothing but dying ambers, leaving the room a bit chilled while the occupant of the room was sleeping, curled up on the sofa with a small blanket covering her figure.

Slowly stepping in, she moved over and pulled the blanket so that it covered the teen's figure before moving to relight the fire. She added two logs to it so that it would burn for the rest of the night before moving towards the chair where the young teen always placed the tray of food that was delivered to her during each meal. As usual, the plates were empty and not a crumb was left behind, something the young female goblin always appreciated.

Grabbing the plater, she looked back at the young teen before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

It would be seven hours later that she would return and find the teen awake, sitting on the floor surrounded by papers. She was reading a thick bundle of parchment that had been bound with string.

Placing the train down, she was about to leave the room when the young teen called out to her making her stop.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I simply have a question if you have the time to answer it and are willing," Téa questioned and although she would normally refuse, this young teen was had been very respectful and polite to her since the beginning of her stay.

"I have a moment to aid," she agreed while turning to her client.

"I'm not too familiar with your language yet, but I believe this is one of your dialects, would you be able to confirm for me?" She requested making the female goblin blink before she accepted the bundle of parchment and looked closely at it.

"This is–a very old dialect of the Goblin nation." She murmured thoughtfully. "I am no expert – it would hail from the time Hogwarts was constructed."

"That's a good time," Téa murmured, seemingly considering the information. "There is one person I could recommend for you, you are familiar with him. William Weasley has considerable knowledge of the Goblin Language, something he has gained respect for. He is familiar with this dialect. You should consider requesting his aid."

With that, she handed the bundle back and left the room, leaving the young Potter Lady on her own.

_**Hi Téa, **_

_**Glad to hear back from you, and happy to hear that you are doing well. I have an idea of where you are and if you are indeed there, then it is quite amusing. My mother laughed when I gave her my suspicions. **_

_**Well, onto your question as it seems the most pressing point of your letter. The sample you sent of the Old Goblin language got the attention of my uncle Algie. He knows it, taught Bill Weasley apparently when he was looking to learn it. Not many magic folks know the language and try to learn it, to be honest. He'd be happy to help you if you wanted it, and this way you could come over for tea. **_

_**Yeah, I'm basically telling you to come over. It would make for a sad summer if you're just cooped up in that room all summer and mum really wants to talk to you some more. She was a roommate of your mothers and has some things that she found that she'd like to pass on to you.**_

_**How about you come on Friday in the afternoon, you could stay for dinner as well? **_

_**Sincerely Neville**_

_**Hi Neville, **_

_**You don't leave me much of a choice now do you. I'm teasing, I would truly enjoy having tea with you and your family. I'm not familiar with the way to get there however, I'd be happy to meet somebody at the small little French café down the street from the Leaky Cauldron in the muggle world. **_

_**I'll make sure to bring the books to your uncle. **_

_**Thank you! **_

...

Minerva McGonagall smiled as she welcomed Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks into her office. It was a yearly tradition that the witch would come to Hogwarts and discuss with the four Heads of House, some of the results from O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's.

Griselda Marchbanks was the witch who served as Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority that ran those tests and had done so for a good length of time.

"You're early dear Griselda," She welcomed causing the woman to smile before she settled in her usual chair and accepted the cup of tea.

"You seemed like you had questions for me when we corresponded in getting our yearly shingding scheduled. Thought I would come early to see what it is you wanted to speak to you me about." The older woman remarked before eyeing her old friend up and down. "You look worried."

"Not been the most enjoyable start to the summer holidays to be fully honest," Minerva remarked before taking her own preferred seat and grabbing her own cup of tea and taking a seat. "You are correct however; I have wanted to speak to you about a certain student if possible."

Here Griselda sat arched an eyebrow before setting her cup down and folding her hands onto her lap. For a moment, Minerva was quiet before seemingly making up her mind.

"Téaleon Potter was not present at Hogwarts for the first half of her fifth year, she returned after Christmas. I would like to know whatever it is you can tell me about her marks and her examinations." The Head of Gryffindor declared earning a nod from her old friend.

"Of course, let me see," Griselda murmured before bending over and grabbing her bag. She dug through it for a moment before taking out a folder and sitting back against her chair.

"I remember seeing young Miss Potter during two of her exams and hearing praise about another. She truly impressed the instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she murmured while flipping through the file before arriving at a single piece of parchment.

"She would, she's considered top of her class in Defense against the Dark Arts." Minerva murmured.

"Here we are, Miss Potter's written exam was done in the shortest amount of time and yet remains one of the best tests ever received by the W.E.A during her practical exam, she produced spectacular results, able to produce most spells none verbally on top of verbally while also producing extra point items such as the Patronus Charm."

"I don't believe I feared for that subject,"

"Oh – wait this is – Professor Tofty has – Oh Archifold," Griselda murmured while turning the page making Minerva frown. "This does not happen often however there have been cases where some of the examiners will – pre-examine students."

"Pre-examine?" Minerva questioned, not remembering this ever being mentioned.

"Doesn't happen very often and to be honest, I don't usually bring it up during our meetings. Professor Tofty requested that Miss Potter take her N.E.W.T's exam for the subject and she agreed, signing the form and performed the test. It was quite clear that she passed her O.W.L's in the subject and let us see what the results for the N.E.W.T's where." Here Griselda turned a few more pages and arrived at the last few.

"Miss Potter has accepted to perform the N.E.W.T examination in advanced knowing that she has every right to re-take the exam if she so pleases during her seventh year."

"All questions were answered on her written examination with detail and precision, she held extensive knowledge of the subject including in the warding sections of the exam which is the extra point section. During her practical exam, she once more showed her capability by performing exceptionally well in the standard duel performed during N.E.W.T's actually besting the dueler. Completion of the standard spells, none verbally was done without a hitch. Miss Potter's ease at which she performs defensive and offensive magic is precise and on point."

Minerva couldn't help but stare at her friend with her mouth slightly agape as the woman read the report from her examiner.

"You're telling me a fifth-year student took the N.E.W.T examination without even studying for it?" Minerva questioned feeling slightly faint at the idea of anybody doing that."

"Indeed and – scored remarkably well, actually one of the best scores in said course, she received an E on both practical and Theoretical. Now she also seems to have performed exceptionally well in all her other classes as well. The only class that seems to have her struggling is Divination but I don't blame the girl. I believe she's able to continue with Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, with little problem next year."

"This is – exceptional news, I was worried to be quite honest if she would do well enough – wait for Potions as well?" Minerva questioned curiously earning a chuckle from Griselda who gave a nod. "Seems I have much to speak to Miss Potter about at her return." Minerva murmured while narrowing her eyes and gazing into the fire.

She couldn't help but think about the girl's Dementor adventure. What sort of teachers did she have and what exactly did the girl learn during her time in that adventure?

_**…**_

Alice Longbottom gazed around her with a bit of worry. This was the first time she was out and about alone in Muggle London in a very long time. Not to mention she didn't want to be recognized by the wrong people. Looking at her watch, she took note of the fact that she was early still had ten minutes until Téaleon would arrive. It was decided that she would be the less recognizable person to meet and lead the young teen to Longbottom Stronghold.

"Hello Mrs Stronghold," Came a soft voice that had Alice spinning with surprise only to come face to face with a young teen girl before her. She quickly recognized Téa yet only because of her silver hair, which was pulled into two buns on either side of her head. After that, the girl was wearing the most unique dress Alice had ever seen and yet it was beautiful and fit her perfectly.

The dress went to just above her knee and was mostly white; it flowed loosely yet was pulled tight around her waist. The top of the dress was a different colour than the rest. It wrapped around her waist and some fabric flared down on her right. The dress looked to be all held together by a purple ribbon that wrapped around her neck in a halter style, wrapped around the only sleeve that covered her right shoulder and then wrapped around her waist. On her left arm, the sleeve was only attached by a small bit under her arm, exposing her shoulder. To go with the dress she wore a simple pair of white heeled blue healed sheets.

"Téa you look beautiful," Alice greeted warmly before pulling the teen into her embrace. "You've had us all worried you know,"

"I can just imagine," the teen laughed before pulling away and smiling up at her. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me here,"

"It's no trouble dear, I was happy to," Alice remarked before looking around. "We should, however, be off, wouldn't want to stay out and about you know."

"Of course." Téa agreed and with that, Alice began leading the teen towards a safer location to magically transport them to the Stronghold.

It didn't take long for them to find such a location and Alice turned to her and extended her hand. Gingerly, Téa placed her hand in the other woman's and with a crack, they disappeared. It was only seconds later, although with a horrible sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube, that Téa found herself standing in a medium-sized round room of stone. There were no windows, there was no furniture, the walls, floor and ceiling were all made of stone with a single door leading out of the room.

This would be the Strongholds protective entrance. All visitors would be brought in through this point as a way to protect the Stronghold, most protected pureblood properties had them.

"We'll be having tea in the garden, I must admit, uncle Algie has not stopped talking about the little bit of paper you sent him on the old Goblin language. He's very curious as to how you came to have it." Alice told her as she walked over to the door and set her hand onto the green stone in the centre.

After a moment, the stone glowed and the door opened allowing the duo to leave the stone chamber.

"I'm very grateful he agreed to help with the translation," Téa remarked as her eyes danced around the property trying to take in everything that she could about the third magical home she'd visited in her life. Not to mention it wasn't a property many were invited to considering it was the Longbottom's safest property.

"Is this translation for your personal summer project?" Alice questioned earning a hum of agreement from the teen yet she did not elaborate and Alice knew it wasn't her place to dig further. No, that responsibility lay in Sirius and Amelia, both of whom she wasn't too happy with at the moment considering their actions before the summer began. "Neville has spoken quite highly of you,"

That made the teen stumble which earned a soft laugh from Alice.

"You're similar to your mother dear, every time somebody said something she wasn't expecting she would stumble like you just have." She told, earning a smile from the teen before she continued. "I can assure you that my son has said nothing but good things. He values your friendship which warms my heart as I was good friends with your mother when we were in school."

"Neville is an amazing friend and has stood by me during both good and bad times. I must admit that in the beginning, I wasn't familiar with the Longbottom and Potter family friendship and loyalties. I was so very ashamed when I did finally learn of them and apologise profoundly to Neville. I wasn't raised knowing these things. He is a good friend, loyal, kind and caring. I have to admit I believe he would have made an amazing Hufflepuff but sometimes cubs take longer to turn into Lions and Neville is turning into a very strong lion." Téa voiced earning a large smile from her friend's mother before they arrived on the main floor and exited into the beautiful garden.

There a large table was already set and people were seated around it. Téa quickly picked out her friend, who in the short time she'd seen him, had grown and gained more muscle.

The moment their eyes met, a broad grin blossomed onto his face and he rose to his feet. With long strides, he arrived at her side and enveloped her into a strong bear hug that she did her best to return.

"Good to see you Téa." he murmured gently making her smile grow.

"Happy to see you to Nev, you've changed." She laughed before pulling away. "Training with your parents?"

"Been helping me get into better shape and it helps them, but yeah I have." He answered before giving his mum a kiss on the cheek.

After that, he turned to stand on her right and with a hand on her lower back led her to the table. She quickly recognized Frank Longbottom, although the man looked much better than the last time she'd seen him. He'd gained more muscle mass, probably thanks to good healthy meals and the exercise he did with his son and wife to get back into fighting capabilities. Dressed in robes he still possessed winkles showing his age but his eyes held a brighter light to them then they had in the past.

Alice was much the same as her husband. She'd regained her past physical body beauty, if a bit thinner then before and looked happy.

On the right of Frank sat an older woman dressed in more traditional witches attire, her hair pulled back into a french twist, a spark in her eyes that screamed hawk. She quickly recognized the woman as Augusta Longbottom, the matriarch of the Longbottom Family and Neville's grandmother. On Franks left was an older man. He wore comfortable wizard robes and was bald. Placed gingerly beside him was a walking stick made of what looked like mahogany with a leather handle. He must have been Neville's uncle Algie.

While the older man gave her a simple once over before seemingly approving, Neville's grandmother looked her up and down quiet carefully, an eyebrow raised as she seemed to critic her for a moment before seemingly accepting whatever it was she was seeing.

"Gran, Uncle Algie, I'd like to introduce to you the Lady Potter, Téaleon Potter." Neville introduced.

"Lady Potter, wonderful to have you within the Stronghold, you can call me Uncle Algie, I have to tell you when Neville asked me to look at those pages you sent over, it piqued my interest." He remarked while rising to shake her hand. "Back when I worked for the Department of Mysteries, I found some information about the Potters that have me wondering if just maybe, you're looking into "that"." the older wizard remarked making Augusta frown while Frank raised an eyebrow with curiosity and Neville looked at his uncle with curiosity.

"If you mean my search for the Potters Ancestral home, then yes that is indeed what I am doing." She remarked making the man laugh while the others all seemed to grow surprised.

"But Potter manor is the Potter's ancestral manor?" Frank remarked making Téa chuckle.

"Our families have been allies for many, many generations however the Potters seemed to be quite nervous about revealing much information. I'm surprised the DOM would even have an inkling of information on my families past." She began before removing a folder out of her bag and handing it to the older man who took it with tender fingers.

"Potter manor was made to look like the Potters ancestral home, even back when we were called Peverell but it is not our ancestral home. Our ancestral home was sealed and hidden away long ago, perhaps at the birth time of our two family's friendship." She continued a glint of amusement forming in her eyes. "Uncle Algie, would you honour me in helping me in my search? The location of our manor has even eluded the Potters of newer generations and I believe it is time that we re-open the gates of Le Fey Castle."

The silence that fell upon the group was defining and Téa felt her lips twitch up as she tried her best not to laugh. Yet that quickly ended as Uncle Algie started to laugh himself which sent her into giggles that had Neville staring at her like she'd just grown a second head. After a moment though he seemed to get his bearings and although he chuckled at times he answered her request.

"It would be my honour, Lady Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note: **_

_**I know its been a long time, sadly the ****pandemic**** doesn't seem to be doing my writers block on good as I've still been struggling to write. I'm still working though, my job allows me to work from home so I've been working my normal days at home. Its not easy to work from home, especially when you have one that can't and the other that is as well as you. **_

_**So anyway! I've been doing my best to try and get back into the swing of things and got this chapter nailed out within about 2 days. Not bad I have to say. The next chapter has also been started. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and look forward to what you have to say on the subject. **_

_**I wish you all the best health and hope that you all remain strong in this time of need. We are going through trying times, not just health wise. We need to stand strong together and remember that we are all made equally. I'm not a religious person okay, but this is what I believe. You remove the outer layer and we all have a heart, we all have lungs, we all have a brain. We are the same and we need to remember that. **_

_**Sorry didn't mean to go out on a rant like that. **_

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

_**Go, Go American girl **_

Grimmauld Place was filled with all types of people as Order members gathered for a meeting. Already in the large dining room sat notable members, including the oldest members of the Weasley Family, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones as well as other members of the auror force.

Just at that moment, Alice and Frank Longbottom entered the room and made their way directly to Sirius.

"She wanted to give you this," Alice remarked while handing the envelope over making Sirius frown before his eyes landed on the handwriting and his expression grew to shock before morphing into anger.

"The Longbottom and Potter family hold an alliance, Sirius, she asked for our help, we happily provided it. Just know that she looks healthy. She spent the day at the Stonghold and ended up talking with our son for a good portion of the day." Frank remarked smoothly which caused Sirius' shoulders to deflate.

"You have an absolutely remarkable goddaughter Sirius. She's extremely responsible, considerate and talented. My son treasures her friendship and speaks very glowingly of her. She's the reason both Alice and I are back to our rational lives. We owe her more then she knows. Even if we weren't such firm allies, we wouldn't betray her."

"Remember that she isn't a child, she may be only turning sixteen but she has seen far more than most adults half her age." Alice declared before Dumbledore arrived and they proceeded to seats of their own.

Dumbledore, however, was not alone as he entered and many were quick to mark the entrance of two figures with him. One was male, the other female. The woman had long auburn brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a purple shirt. The man was taller and possessed clipped golden hair. His own eyes were grey, and he wore slacks and a blue dress shirt.

"Welcome everybody, why don't we begin with the introduction of two of our newest allies. I'd like everybody to meet Malick and Artia." Dumbledore declared while motioning to the two figures. Many took note of how the man declared them as Allies and not new members of the Order.

"Allies?" one of the more recent recruits questioned.

"Yes allies, we're representatives of Clan Barkley," Malick declared, and although his voice was filled with warmth, the temperature in the room almost seemed to drop.

"Vampires -" somebody breathed.

"Indeed, Clan Barkley has agreed to ally itself with the current Ministry and your Order to help in the war." Artia murmured.

"Why?" Remus questioned causing both to look at him. "The Vampire clans have always remained neutral, most of your kind hate humans."

"Same with yours, Mister werewolf. However, the Ministry has been modernizing their views, such as Madam Bones here, employing Werewolves and vampires into her midst to help fight as auror. It's revolutionary and we like it. Furthermore, we've been having entertaining conversations with a young witch who continues to enter a Vampire known hotspot bar." She remarked, her eyes going from sharp blue to amused within seconds.

"Young witch?" Minerva questioned, curiosity tinging her voice.

"Yes, she intrigues me," Artia murmured while leaning back in her chair. "Smart brain, and doesn't fear to enter our territory. The only reason she's been unturned yet is she's polite, and she defended one of our young from a Death Eater."

"Who is this youthful heroine?" Dumbledore questioned softly.

"Téa or Téaleon Potter, the Lady Potter."

For a moment that had the room fall into silence until with a mighty boom, everybody exploded into a cacophony of shouts and protests.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore ordered and thankfully the noise level fell.

"It would seem young Lady Potter is full of adventures this summer however, we should move on to other matters. Severus, do you have anything to announce?"

Quickly attention focused to the cynical man in the corner of the room. Arms folded over his chest and legs crossed he held the expression of a man who'd just sucked a lemon.

"The Dark Lord is unhappy," he drawled. "It would appear that some children of the high profile Death Eaters are not following in their parent's footsteps and are disappearing. To my knowledge, the solitary ones to disappear so far are Hestia and Flora Carrow as well as their aunt, Amori. Amori adopted the twins when their mother was sentenced to Azkaban and no father came forward to claim them. She was the black sheep of the Carrow Family, not loyal to the Dark Lord when he first came to power. She's raised them to think for themselves, and I had high doubts that they would join the Dark Lord when he returned. The Dark Lord expected them to join his side, not deny him."

"You say they disappeared?" Minerva questioned, concern lacing her voice for two of her students.

"Indeed, they could have gone to in mind Slytherins, however; I'm not 100% certain on that."

"Are there other Slytherins that do not sympathize with Voldemort?" Amelia questioned causing Severus to frown.

"Perhaps a handful, however, I cannot be certain. The fact that Theodore Nott is actually dating Potter is a - open window to those who do not support the Dark Lords views to step out in some way."

"Do you think they would have gone to Téa?" Remus questioned curiously.

"How could they, the Order can't even find her? Kingsley remarked earning a hum from others.

"Was there other information Severus?" Dumbledore questioned yet his potion master shook his head and he turned to Amelia.

"St Mungos' Renovations have been completed with strong wards placed around the entire building. No fire will ever burn down our hospital again, especially Fyendfire." The Head of the DMLE declared earning cheers at her declaration.

"This is good news. Our society is returning stronger than before."

It was a half-hour later that Sirius and Amelia found themselves in a sitting room of Grimmauld Place. A letter from their goddaughter in their hands as they scrutinize it with worry.

**_Hi Sirius, Amelia, _**

**_ My summer has taken a turn for more adventure, and I feel that it's only the beginning. Don't worry I'm not in any trouble - at least not more than I already am. _**

**_ Anyway, I've been enjoying my summer so far and don't have much to say. I hope you both are staying safe. _**

**_ Téa _**

The letter was short, almost painfully so and both adults let tired signs leave their lips before resting back against the sofa.

...

"Steak and Kidney Pie for you sir, and steak and Gravy Pie for yourself." a heavyset man declared while placing two massive plates of food before a father and son duo. With soft thanks from both, the man left them to their food.

The father and son duo were Theodore Nott and Alexander Nott. For the past few weeks, they'd been wondering about various parts of Europe and had just returned to Great Britain.

"So I thought we'd stay in this town for a little bit. It has - sentimental value." Alexander declared surprising his son yet the boy shrugged his shoulders with acceptance before returning his attention to the plate of food. "You're concerned for the Carrow twins."

"Blaise says they've gone missing, nobody's heard from either of them or their aunt," Theo whispered earning a hum from his father. "Do you think -"

"I believe we would know if they would have been captured by him. Those who betray him don't - have a peaceful time if captured." Alexander murmured. "I believe they are alive and secure, however, the question is, where are they and who's helping them?"

For a moment father and son were silent until Theo let a chuckle escape his lips surprising his father.

"Téa," he whispered. "They would have gone to her. They knew I might not be able to help, nor would Blaise. With me - and Téa they would have gone to her."

"Interesting, with your girlfriend being Lady Potter, she would have access to the extremely well-protected grounds of Potter property. It would allow the Carrows to remain safe against their unsavoury parents' influence. Alecto and Amicus Carrow might be in Azkaban, but it doesn't mean that Flora and Hestia Carrow are safe from their actions." Lord Nott signed.

The rest of dinner past in relative silence. When they finished, Alexander paid for the dinner before they left the country tavern behind and began the trek to what would be their hotel for their week-long stay.

As his father took a shower, Theo returned to his half-written letter to his girlfriend.

**_We've arrived in a new location today. I'll be able to send the letter tomorrow as its a half magical location father told me. _**

**_ I can't lie, I've been worried about Hestia and Flora. I've heard of their disappearance, and I can't say I didn't expect them to flee in some sort of way. I know "HE" would want to retain them on his side, thinking they were just like the other Carrow Twins. _**

**_ Father and I have become a tad paranoid, no I'll re-write that. Father has become very paranoid, I've merely turned a slight bit. We are always on guard when it comes to people who might be aligned with "Him". We know father has a large target on his back because of it. He might have been under their control however it doesn't mean much. We've been fortunate so far, perhaps because we've been moving about so often. No worries though, we do have a plan in place if ever we're being followed. Father practically drilled it into my brain before we left. Especially after he learned of our relationship status. He'd like to meet you by the way, but that can wait. _**

**_ How are you doing? I would like to think they you are enjoying a good summer, safe from any dangers that might be around the corner however I don't believe you're being quite as safe then again, you wouldn't be you if you were yet I do hope you are taking some sort of caution. _**

**_ This might be overly emotional however I do miss you. You've invaded my thoughts. I found this old book on Defensive Magic, and my thoughts went to you, I see all sorts of things and my brain goes to you. Consequently, I'll conclude the letter here before I get too sappy. _**

**_ I hope you're safe and know that father and I are in relatively good hands, and I await the moment I see you on the 1st of September. _**

**_ Love _**

**_ Theo_**

Setting his quill down, he placed the letter on his bedside table to dry before shuffling down into his bedding and turning to his side. As his eyes began to close, he heard the shower turn off and his father re-enter the room before slipping into his bed. After that everything melted away as he fell asleep.

The next few days passed relatively well for the family of two. Theo was able to send off his letter and enjoy the small town. Yet as they walked along the main shopping street of the small village, something did not feel right.

As they stopped before a bookstore, Theo looked up at his father whose eyes were hard as he looked down at a random book. His father was tense something he had not been in quite some time.

"Father," "Do not look, we're being followed." his father murmured.

"I've noticed as well."

"I don't believe it to be a good sign. We'll need to implement our escape plan." Alexander declared ever so softly earning a nod from his son before he set the book down.

Moving away from the Bookstore, they continued to act as normal as possible, before noticing a narrow alleyway.

Stepping into it, they hurried down a reasonable distance before activating their emergency portkey.

With a tug at their navel, they disappeared, leaving the peaceful half magical town behind and arriving in a forest. From there, Alexander seized his son's shoulder and apparated them away.

They did that for six more destinations, each time walking a bit away from their arrival point to disappear again. Finally, their final jump arrived and they landed in a dark room fill with dust and sheet-covered furniture.

The silence was heavy as the family of two stood in the middle of the room, tense.

...

A few days prior

...

It was late at night as two girls hurried through a manor hallway. In seconds they burst through a set of doors startling the sleeping person inside.

"Hestia — Flora — what..." "We don't have much time Aunty. We need to go now." Hestia Carrow hissed while grabbing at her aunt's hand and hauling her from the bed.

As she did this, his twin sister hurried to her aunt's closet and gathered a bunch of clothes before stuffing it into a bag that she hurriedly shrank before they were hurrying from the room.

"Death Eaters are coming, we need to get out of the manor now." Hestia urged causing her aunt to pale.

"How do you know," Amori Carrow stuttered yet her niece jerked her head and pulled at her arm.

"No time to explain, we have to leave now."

With a few more tugs, Amori was pulled from her bed and the family of three hurried from the room. Racing through the hallways Amori looked out the window to see lights in the distance, lights that were moving closer and closer to the manor.

"Morgana..." She breathed, fear gripping her heart as what was happening finally sunk in. "They're after the two of you."

"We know, we need to get out now," Flora remarked running a bit ahead of her and Hestia.

They quickly arrived at the apparition room Flora opening the door quickly before they hurried inside. The moment the door was sealed behind them, they disappeared with two cracks.

When they reappeared, Amori was disoriented not having been expecting her niece to side along apparate her to whatever location they'd arrive but thankfully neither one of them was splinched.

Looking around she discovered them to be in a small and dingy muggle alleyway. A light flickered above them, the solitary light which illuminated the street.

"Flora Seal the manor," Hestia ordered making her spin to stare at her nieces with surprise.

Flora's hand was raised, her wand in her other hand as she tapped a single ring on her ring finger. To Amori's shock, the ring glowed a faint purple before returning to normal. The ring was the Carrow Headship ring, Flora as the oldest of the twins would have gained it when she claimed lordship at the age of seventeen.

"You — when — how?" She whispered.

"Not time to explain," Hestia repeated before pulling at her arm again. "We need to get out of the streets.

In moments they'd left the alley behind, walking into what Amori quickly recognized as the streets of Camden. They were rather abandoned this time of night, yet they rapidly found themselves in a small hotel, having gotten a room for the night.

The room wasn't the largest or the best to best, to be frank. The floors were decorated in a ghastly orange and green patterned carpet, the was a single bed pushed up against one wall, the sheets forest green. The walls were covered in half peeling wallpaper and the ceiling was yellowed form smocking inside the room.

"We'll not be here for long," Flora assured her as Amori slumped onto the bed.

Her niece sat beside her and stroked her back clearly seeing the shock she was in.

"You both are going to explain everything, now," she ordered, tired of the answer she'd gotten so far and expected a better one now. "You have hauled me out of bed at Morgana knows what hour, dragged me to this - disgusting place and your sole explanation so far have been, Death Eaters."

The last part was growled out. She hated Death Eaters. Unlike her older siblings who'd been on an amour with the Dark Lord and his thoughts, she'd rebelled against them. Like Sirius Black and Andromeda Black, she was the white sheep of her family, going against the grain. The sole difference was, her parents were killed when they were young and her brother and sister were so obsessed they'd left her alone until they'd been sentenced to Azkaban, unknowing of her views.

She'd made a promise, upon gaining custody of her nieces, that she would raise them away from the dark views of their parents, sheltering them as best she could from the dirt looks that they'd receive. It would be bad enough that some knew just who their parents were. It wasn't commonly spread that Hestia and Flora were both the daughters of Amicus and Alecto Carrow, born from incest gone too far.

Thankfully they'd turned out quite alright, nothing wrong with either of them. She'd made certain to get them checked by St-Mungos under a heavy oath of silence.

"We received a patronus from a friend notifying us that Death Eaters were on their way to Carrow Manor so that Hestia and I could join "him" in place of our parents." Hestia finally spoke pulling her aunt from her thoughts.

"With our "loving" parents in Azkaban, we knew he would try to grab the Carrow fortune for himself, thinking we would be in line with his views. He'll be furious to learn that we are most definitely not in line with his views."

"Just who is this friend?" Amori questioned causing both girls to look at each other, faint smiles tugging at their lips yet those smiles vanished when a knock at the door had Flora leaping to her feet, and their wands flying back to their hands.

If the situation would have been altered, Amori would have complimented them on their quick actions yet as it was, she was terrified that the Death Eaters had found them. There was silence for a moment until a second, single thump of knuckles against the door rang through the room followed by three others.

As soon as the third knock rang, Hestia lunged to the door, unlocking it as quickly as possible before wrenching the door open. The moment she did Amori was given the view of the person standing behind it.

Dressed in a slightly flared pleated skirt and a short green tank top and a pair of heeled shoes, she looked shockingly - normal. Yet for Amori Carrow, the site of the silver-haired Téaleon Potter, Lady of the Potter Family, standing right there in the doorway of the dingy hotel room was just enough to catapult her over the edge and she fainted.

It would be a few hours later that she ultimately returned to the land of the conscious. As the events of the last night came crashing into her brain she let a grown leave her lips before everything seemed to click.

Lurching forward, eyes wide open she went to open her mouth and shout when she froze. She wasn't in the dingy hotel room anymore, and most definitely not in Carrow Manor. The room she was laying in was a nice size with a large king bed decorated with soft blankets of blues. There was a large set of balcony doors that were open revealing a charming garden and allowing a nice wind to enter the room.

The room also had a small, little sitting area, where she quickly spotted both her nieces seating and reading.

"Hestia - Flora..." she whispered causing them both to jump and turn to her with wide eyes before smiles blossomed onto their faces.

With cries they through their books aside and hurried to her side, jumping on the bed and tackling her down with hugs.

"We were so concerned when you collapsed last night." Flora babbled while squeezing her tightly.

"We're delighted that you woke up. Téa thought it would be best that we transported you to the safe house before you woke up, encase we were followed." Hestia continued making her blink.

"Since when are you friends with Téaleon Potter and just where exactly is this safe house?" She questioned numbly earning faint laughs from her girls.

"Téa began to date Theo at the end of the school year but before that, they'd come to be quick friends. She also became quick friends with us and Blaize because of that. She's a lovely person to talk to. She's the one that informed us about the Death Eaters coming to Carrow Manor, although we don't know how she knew." Flora declared. "As for where we are, I think we're more than likely in one of the securest places in our world right now, Potter Manor."

"The Potter Manor!" Amori exclaimed.

"Yep, Téa explained that she opened it for us to use. We might not be the only ones using it, though, as more people might join if Death Eaters target them."

...

Paris was delightful thought, Hermione, as she looked out over the street. People were walking about, enjoying the weather. Their trip was quickly coming to an end, yet Hermione didn't want it to. She'd had a great time with her parents. She'd not had the chance to spend this much time with them in a rather long time and knew that her parents were sad about it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" came her mother's gentle voice causing Hermione to turn and find that it wasn't directed towards her but instead her father.

Her father looked ready to faint as he walked towards them before he slumped onto the sofa.

"Dad?" She questioned softly, not sure what had happened to her father.

"I just got off the phone with Officer Tompson back home." Her father began, hands shaking as he took both her mothers and her own in his. "At 4:00 Am last night, the fire department was called to our house. They did all they could but the fire burned fast and they weren't able to stop it in time to save ours."

Ice gripped at Hermione's heart as she slumped into the sofa beside her father. Tears quickly forming in her eyes as she thought about Crookshanks who'd she'd left back at home for their neighbor to look after yet before his loss could fully fall into place, another thought filtered into her brain.

The fire - she didn't think it was just a freak accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**One must learn to live with their choices**

With their flight only two days away the Grangers chose to remain in Paris. It was hard for the small family of three; Hermione was heartbroken by the loss of Croackshanks, the Grangers stressed about what they were going to do when returning to England. They had no other property to go to after all and no family close by to live with while their house was being rebuilt. Mrs Granger's sister lived in Dover and her house was quite full with four children.

The house fire was listed as arson, three other houses were also burned down alongside their own and a fourth house was partially so. The fire burned so brightly and hot that the properties were lost in a short amount of time and the firefighters had struggled to contain its blaze. There were no leads on who set the fire, however, which left many of those who lived there concern. After all, they lived in a rather well off neighborhood and nothing large such as arson had ever been a concern before. Thankfully, nobody had lost their lives in the fire, which was a miracle considering how fast it burned.

For Hermione, getting her hands on a french newspaper gave her little information until she arrived at the last page. There inserted into International news was a picture of her house, flames going so high they licked the sky yet it was the shape of the smoke that had her heart sinking. Well hidden by the smoke made by the burning houses, yet identifiable if you knew what you were looking for, was nothing short then the Dark Mark.

They'd found where she lived, and burned it to the ground. It was clear they were after her, yet would they go so far as to chase her all the way to Paris?

Occupied as they were with getting their affairs in order, the older Grangers also took note of how distant their daughter had become. Their relationship wasn't the warmest, although they did try. Since beginning her life in the magical world it only seemed to be getting worst, however. She could often be seen gazing out the window of their hotel room, a book on her lap, opened yet no page being turned.

They'd hoped that this trip would have helped them get closer to their daughter, having felt less and less as though they were part of her life. Recently she spent only a bit of her holidays with them before being whisked away to a friend's home or another location. The Magical World was not a place they could fully become part of, not like their daughter who was magical. They belonged in the non-magical world and to be honest, they were beginning to resent the Magical world.

Now they never did have quite a – close relationship with their daughter. Their jobs as dentists took them away from her life although they tried to make sure she had some of the best nannies, and after school activities. Their daughter was quite intelligent and understood that their jobs were important, however as she grew older, they did try to become more part of her life. It was becoming harder however and their trips to try to become closer were not turning out as planned.

After a long day of dealing with their affairs, the Grangers chose to go out for a nice dinner. They'd chosen to leave the hotel that night, going out to a lovely small French restaurant close by.

Leaving the restaurant, Hermione walked slightly apart from her parents, trying to keep watch as they walked along the path. Yet her emotions continued to play with her mind. The loss of Crookshanks in such a manner was not something she'd be quick to get over. Her lovable cat had been her companion now for three years and was precious to her. To know that he'd died in such a terrible manner had her angry at Death Eaters and herself.

To know they'd openly targeted her and her family made her angry and scared at the same time. She wasn't as talented as her friend was in defending against Death Eaters, so if they were indeed going to find her, she wouldn't be able to hold off for very long.

Fingering the ring on her finger, she tried not to think too many dark thoughts as they walked, doing her best to pull them away from Crookshanks and to her surroundings. Just as they turned the corner, arriving on the street that housed their hotel, she caught a glimpse of long silver-blonde hair. Almost instantly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her gut told her that something wasn't right.

"Mum, Dad," she spoke suddenly, surprising her parents as she squeezed between them and wrapped her arms within theirs.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Her mother questioned confusion evident in her voice.

"I need you to trust me, don't look around but we need to hurry back to the hotel now," Hermione spoke softly yet quickly, pulling her parents ever so gently into a brisk walk.

She didn't know what it was about how she said it but thankfully her parents seemed to understand the urgency in her voice as they didn't protest or ask questions. She was happy about that because she didn't know how much time they had before something bad happened. All she knew was that they had to reach their hotel room, fast.

Walking as fast as they could without appearing worried was hard, yet they made it back to the hotel rather quickly. Hurrying up to their room, Hermione quickly pushed her parents inside before shutting the door and locking it. Once done she began to walk back and forth, worry visible on her young face.

Her parents, finally unable to take their daughter's irregular actions spoke up.

"Hermione, what is going on, you've been on guard since you returned from school." Her father finally questioned. "What has you in such a state that you hurry us back to the hotel as though we were about to get attacked."

Considering her options, Hermione knew she had to give some type of explanation yet time wasn't on her side, she had a feeling things were going to turn quite badly soon.

"I don't think I have enough time to explain everything but the magical world has fallen into a lot of anger recently. I'm in the middle of it, or close to the middle." She provided an explanation knowing it wasn't nearly enough. "I'll explain everything later, right now we need to leave. I say a bad man not long ago. Our home's arson wasn't just a muggle arson, I think it was magically set. I think they're after me and we need to leave."

For a moment, her parents stood there in shock. Their daughter's words were jumbled and unclear yet the severity of the situation was quickly falling on their shoulders.

"I'll call to get our plane tickets changed." Her father began yet Hermione shook her head and rushed to her section of the room.

"There's no time for that, we need to leave now! Please you need to trust me, pack your stuff. I have a method to get us out of here quickly." Packing everything quickly, she was glad that her parents seemed to also do so before she pulled her suitcase over to theirs. Urging them towards her, she removed the ring from her finger and told them to touch it.

Just as she was about to activate the portkey, a knock at the door caused them to freeze.

"Room Service," came a male voice, snapping Hermione from her shock.

Before her parents could say anything, though she hurried to activate the portkey. The activation password slipped through her lips as the door to their room was blown off its hinges revealing three figures in black robes and masks. Thankfully, their escape was quick and before long they landed with bangs and thumps, knees buckling out from under them as they fell onto stone floors.

Body shaking and heart racing, Hermione looked around their surroundings to find that they'd arrived in a large stone room. Yet her adrenaline began to fade and tears sprouted from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks as the realization of what had happened came crashing down. Burying her face in her hands, she began to sob not holding any attention even as her parents tried to reassure her.

It was only as warm hands wrapped around her own pulling them away from her face that she looked up and found herself looking into a set of emerald green eyes filled with worry and warmth.

"Breath Hermione," Téa whispered tenderly, her voice soft and gentle as she spoke.

The words alone sent the tears falling a new and before she could do anything else, Hermione through her arms around her friend. Seemingly expecting it, Téa caught her friend, holding her tightly as she cried. Gentle fingers brushed through her hair as her friend whispered soft words of reassurance to her.

"You're safe now Hermione, I promise," Téa whispered warmly.

"I was so scared, they – I knew – they blew the door –." Hermione sobbed, unable to string a fully coherent thought together.

"I know, it's okay now, you're safe. You got you and your parents to safety," Téa whispered reassuringly while rubbing her back.

It took a bit of time but finally, Hermione got herself under control and pulled away ever so slightly from her friend.

"Right, I'm going to call somebody to bring your bags to your rooms," Téa explained before a pop was heard and a house-elf appeared causing the elder Grangers to jump. "Hello, Tilly, could you please bring the Grangers bags to their suit and make sure it's ready for them."

"Of course Mistress Téa." The little create agreed before it and the bags disappeared.

"Now, why don't we move a more comfortable place. I believe you may have questions, Mr & Mrs Granger." Téa remarked before rising and helping Hermione to her own feet. "I have a place set up, with some tea as I believed it would be necessary."

"I'm sorry but just where are we and how did we get here?" Mr Granger questioned.

"You got here by Portkey," Téa explained as the door to the room opened allowing the four to leave the stone room and arrive into a brightly lit hallway. "And here is actually Potter manor. I was forced to open it not long ago for two other friends." Téa explained as she led them towards a lovely sitting room.

The room was large, with two sofas, a fireplace, and bookshelves lining one wall. Windows lined another, overlooking what appeared to be beautiful gardens. The room was decorated in soft blues and a few portraits linen the walls.

"I believe we have a lot to cover so why don't I start from the beginning," Téa declared while serving everybody a nice cup which they all accepted.

With her cup in hand, she settled back against her seat. "In 1970 a major conflict now known as the First wizarding War broke out." Téa began smoothly. "It "ended" in 1981 and was the first reign of a man many know as Lord Voldemort. Many do not speak his name to this day, preferring to address him as He who must not be named, or You Know Who."

"Voldemort had followers, known as Death Eaters, with them he planned on taking over the magical world. He's goal, destroy all muggle-borns." This caused the Grangers to flinch back, horrified.

"Muggle Borns? Isn't that what they call Hermione?" Mrs Granger questioned worriedly.

"yes Hermione, is a muggle-born witch," Téa murmured while Hermione looked away from her parents.

"But you said this – dark lord was defeated in 1981." Mr Granger quickly said.

"He was, on Halloween night 1981," Hermione whispered morosely.

"Sadly, however, in this case, defeated doesn't mean killed. Voldemort returned to his body on June 24th 1995 after kidnapping two students thanks to one of his most loyal Death Eaters impersonated that years Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Sadly one died when he was hit with the Killing curse by another follower."

For a moment, Téa remained silent, respecting Cedric before moving on. "The other student was used in a dark Ritual to allow Voldemort to regain his body. Once he gained his body he chose to duel the student. This allowed them to escape."

"Let me get this straight, the madman who wants muggle-borns – like my daughter – dead is back?" Mr Granger questioned, anger surfacing quickly. "What are the authorities doing to protect them?! Clearly, they aren't doing enough if they're able to leave the country and attack my daughter during a vacation! Not to mention what did our daughter do to catch their attention! Why would they go after a single girl in a different country when there are others in London they could go after!"

"Sadly, yes last year the second Wizarding war truly began," Téa explained before vanishing her cup to the table causing Hermione's eye to twitch as she did it wandlessly. "You'll have to understand Mr Granger to that the Ministry is not exactly prepared to handle Voldemorts return and are struggling to defend against him internally. Actually, the only way the current Minister of Magic even agreed to accept his return was when there was an attack on Azkaban which was thankfully thwarted." Téa explained yet it was clear the Grangers were no less pleased.

"He wasn't able to get some of his worst Death Eaters," Hermione jumped in, hoping to somewhat assure her parents although, to be honest, it didn't appear as though it helped.

"Why would they attack my daughter, especially in Paris!" Mrs Granger demanded angrily.

"What if we removed her from the Magical world, it's clear that she's in danger, we have responsibilities to protect our daughter at all cost. With a bit of education, we're certain we can have you enter a proper school in the fall." Mr Granger declared causing Hermione to pale.

"No! I won't leave the magical world!" Hermione cried out yet her parents didn't seem persuaded.

"You are not going to be killed just because you are part of a world who prosecutes muggle-borns for no reason!" Her father shouted angrily. "Not to mention it's about time you stop wasting your talents on such foolishness!"

"Is that what you really think!" Hermione shouted back, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "That I'm wasting away while learning magic, that magic isn't worth learning!"

"You had a spot in one of the top ivy league schools in England! Yet you threw it all away by entering this farce of a world!" Mr Granger shouted angrily. "I've had enough of you running around and wasting our hard work!"

"This just goes to show that we should never have allowed you to go to this school. We should have stuck to our initial plans of sending you to a proper school where you would be learning proper subjects." Mrs Granger declared firmly, causing her daughter's eyes to widen. "Now this monstrous world has placed your life and our lives in danger. We won't stand for it. We're removing you from that infernal school and we won't hear any other word against it."

"Mr and Mrs Granger, your daughter has established herself as one of the most intelligent witches of our year. She's exceptionally powerful and sending her away would make no difference. Death Eaters will continue to look for her." Téa jumped it, trying to cool the situation. "I understand that you may be scared for her life and your own however you need to trust that she's in strong and capable hands."

"No, no I don't think you do understand." Mrs Granger declared frostily causing Hermione to flinch while Téa's eyes grew colder. "Your parents were born into this world, you belong in this monstrous world. Our daughter was raised to be a proper girl who would attend great things. She wasn't meant to waste away in some fantasy world! No, its time she takes her place in society and accepts that she should never should have veered from her correct path."

"Mum!" Hermione protested shocked by her parent's words. "I will not leave the magical world! I belong in the magical world, you both have to see that! I'm a witch!"

"We do not have to see anything. You won't be returning to Hogwarts this fall Hermione. No, its time we remove you from that world." Mr Granger declared firmly, agreeing with his wife fully.

"Removing Hermione from the magical world will achieve nothing," Téa murmured before taking her friend's hand. "However Hermione is also at an age where she should be allowed to make her own decisions."

"She is our daughter – we will see fit what decisions she makes," Mrs Granger interrupted frostily.

"I see," Téa whispered before rising to her feet and walking towards one of the windows overlooking the grounds. "You may be her parents, duty-bound to protect your child and make sure they are raised to be the best that they are however your judgement is clouded by fear and I believe a bit of envy. Envy that your daughter has been slowly pulling away from you while seemingly entering a world you have little place in. It's the sad truth of all muggle-born families. My mother probably went through the same troubles Hermione is going through. Yet what you are doing is only hurting your relationship more, and causing your daughter pain. The pain you refused to see. As Hermione's friend, I will always stand by her and that is why I am going to offer her something I never dreamed I'd have to offer a friend." She finally declared before turning to face Hermione and looking her straight in the eye. "You can leave the magical world and I will do everything in my power to grant you protection against those who might want to harm you and your parents."

"Téa," Hermione whispered tearfully.

"Or, you can accept my offer of House Protection. As Lady Potter, I have the right to take you under the Potter family's reigns and claim guardianship over you, stripping your parents of their rights. Our world has yet to change those laws and as muggles, they hold very little hold against those decisions. The moment you entered the magical world, their hold was diminished. It's not pleasant, however, if you wish to stay in the magical world and they refuse to support you, you will receive the full support of the Potter family. This support is financial, and accommodation wise." Téa explained causing the Grangers to jump to their feet in protests, while their daughter simply sat in her seat, shocked by her friends offer.

"I will not allow this to happen!" Mr Granger shouted angrily yet Téa paid him no mind. He'd lost any respect she had for him the moment he began spouting his nonsense.

"It's your choice Hermione; I cannot make it for you."

"I will have you arrested for kidnapping!"

"This is old magic, what happens cannot be changed. They will not be able to speak of any of this to anybody mundane." Téa continued over the man's shouts. "There is very little I can do for protection, however, I will do all I can. It is your choice, Hermione."

"No! You cannot take our daughter away from us!"

"Yet you are taking her away from the world she belongs to! You are taking away her freedom! Her ability to chose what she wants to do!" Téa shouted back, eyes glowing as she held back her magic. "I never dreamed I'd have to provide this choice to her. She's always said that you've been supportive of her choices yet today I see something different. You are not even providing her with a choice, but instead choosing for her. You refuse to see the harm that could be caused by your actions. Yes, it pains me to have to give the choice I am providing however Hermione is my friend. Either choice she makes, she will lose something precious to her. It's not fair, it's not right, however, I will support her any way she chooses to go because I will never, ever abandon my friends!"

"The choice is hers to make. Leave the magical world and her life behind, leaving everything she's achieved or chose to leave the people who raised her, her parents and the life she once had. No matter what choice she makes, she'll have to realize that she won't be alone and that I will always support her. I will always stand by her no matter what because that's what friends do. I never had friends growing up, my cousin would always push them away from me. Becoming friends with Hermione and Ron has been the most amazing experience I've ever had and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"The choice isn't an easy one to make, and I don't want you to make it lightly."

"She won't have to make a choice, there is no choice to make, and our daughter will not be leaving her family." Mrs Granger declared confident that his daughter would choose them over some flimsy world that gave her no opportunities.

There was a moment of silence, Téa waiting patiently for Hermione to make her choice while the Grangers grew angry that she was taking so long in refusing her friends offer.

Couldn't she see that they were right and she was wrong? They knew best, they were the adults, and she was but a child.

"They'll be protected?" Hermione whispered, head bowed and eyes shut tightly yet her words caused her parents to freeze and Téa to close her eyes.

"I'll do my best," she whispered sadly.

…

Hermione looked out over the grounds as the sunset over the horizon. She couldn't believe how her day had started and how different it ended. She knew her parents hadn't been pleased with all the changes in her life or the fact that she'd been pulling away more and more yet a part of her couldn't help but think that she wasn't that close to her parents, to begin with.

Her parents might have been supportive, but only of things they approved of. People didn't know that she loved reading because it was a way to get away from the loneliness. Still making the choice she had was hard.

Turning away from the grounds, she looked around the room she was now supposed to call her own. The room was large, easily larger than her old room with a large queen bed against one wall covered in soft blue bedding. Against another wall were bookshelves. They'd quickly been filled with plenty of books by orders from Téa to the house-elves.

Knock knock

Turning to the door, Hermione smiled when it opened to reveal her best friend. Her best friend with a tray in her hands. Slowly the door opened fully and as it did a fur blur of red sped into the room and jumped onto the bed, quickly curling up and Hermione was shocked to find that it was Croackshanks.

"When you went to Paris I placed a ward on your house. When the fire took place I arrived with just enough time to save him. He was smart and hid but seemed to sense my arrival and hurried to me. I was able to get him out before the fire got too bad." Téa explained while walking over and placing a tray of food on the table. "Thought you might like something to relax,"

"I can't believe – I mean I knew my parents weren't overly fond of the magical world, but I thought they understood that I was part of that world now. I thought they'd accepted me for being – me." Hermione whispered before slumping onto her bed and scooping up her cat to hug.

"Okay, we've never been the closest. I know they loved me, but they were always so occupied with their practice. They worked 6 out of 7 days a week 7:00 am till late at night. I was often left with a nanny and then when I got old enough they'd enrol me in after school activities, enough to keep me busy so that they could extend their hours. They always planned on sending me to a boarding school it just – never was meant to be a magical one I suppose."

"Hermione, you made a big choice today, one I wish you never had to take in your life. Many have had to make the same decision you have chosen to take. Just know that your not alone in this world. I stand by you, and Ron does too. We love you, Hermione, always will." Téa whispered while hugging her friend who hugged her tightly back.

"I love you to Téa, thank you – for being here for me."

**Author note:**

So I've learned that if I write most of my chapter down in a book by hand, I'll have more creative flow so that's what I've been doing so far. Of course, it does not always turn into the same thing however once I start typing it up. This chapter was supposed to turn out so differently and then, well then it just – morphed into this.

There will be many of you who might not like this turn of events but Hermione's parents have never been key players in the books so I thought I'd take a twist on it all. Originally they were going to be the normal understanding, supportive and loving family that so many other fanfictions writes write up, well guess that was a bit too boring and expected so surprise!

I hope you guys enjoyed it though and I look forward to writing some more.

Also, I made a mistake lol. In the last chapter of the first story, I said the Grangers would be going to Spain, well clearly I didn't remember that (hilarious because Spain was my last trip) and turned to Paris. In all honesty, I was supposed to go to Paris a few weeks ago, it was a spontaneous trip that was planned before COVID really hit and well as so many other plans around the world did, it crashed and burned. I guess I was just thinking of Paris while writing and mixed it up


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five _**

**_Oreo's are made up of 2 parts darkness and 1 oh so very good part light. _**

**_Dear Ron, _**

**_I hope you've been enjoying your summer so far. Mine was going rather well until quite recently. _**

**_You may or may not have heard of the most recent Death Eater attack on a muggle neighbourhood, the one where they destroyed four homes. One of those homes used to be mine. Seems, the Death Eaters were after me because they also found me in Paris. We barely escaped Paris, it was only thanks to Téa that we did. _**

**_Its a much longer story that I'm certain I'll tell you all about when we see each other next. Sadly, while Téa was explaining everything to my parents, they didn't handle all the information very well. I get the feeling that perhaps they never fully accepted that I was a witch and that I belonged more to the magical world than their own. Long story short, they wanted to remove me from the magical world and placed back into the muggle world like nothing had changed and that my life wasn't in any danger. I supposed they wanted to believe that by doing so I'd be removed from the Death Eaters radar, forget the fact that I am still a Muggle Born witch and they wouldn't just stop chasing me. _**

**_They weren't providing me with any options, not a single choice in my own life and then Téa did. As Lady Potter, she's fit to accept wards under her house and as I'm a muggle-born, my parents held very few rights when it came to me. By trying to withdraw me from the magical world, Téa was able to extend the offer of wardship appointing me a ward of the Potter family. This effectively and permanently separated my parents as my guardians until I come of age in the muggle world and the magical world. _**

**_I'm living with Téa now, I can't tell you were but I'm protected and look forward to seeing you at the end of the summer. I don't think we'll be joining you this year but if nothing else, we'll have plenty to talk about on the Hogwarts Express. _**

**_Hope your summer continues to go well._**

**_love Hermione_**

...

Living at Potter Manor was a different life then Hermione had ever dreamed she'd live in. The manor was enormous and required several days to explore. She rapidly found the immense library the property contained, although Téa was quick to point out the sections she would not be allowed into due to family blood wards restricting access. She'd been a bit put out by that but was learning to accept it. The house also contained an indoor-outdoor swimming pool which she found the Carrow twins lounge around.

Téa didn't join them at the pool very often, staying in her office. Resisting the urge to peek into it was hard and, finally, she'd had enough.

Slowly approaching her friends shut door, she hesitated a moment before knocking.

For a moment, there was silence. A bit put out Hermione turned to walk away when suddenly the door clicked opened, allowing her entrance. Smile returning to her face she gingerly pushing it fully open. The moment her eyes adjusted to bright light within she froze in amazement at what she saw.

The office was large, used to be one of the bedrooms on that floor but the balcony doors were open. The king bed that would usually occupy the space was replaced with an enormous wooden desk and all around the room were old fashion slate chalkboards with maps and papers pinned onto them. Papers also littered the floor, and her friend was currently hunched over her desk reading a letter, one hand buried in her hair as she nibbled on her lip. She had a frown on her face as she read but looked up with a faint smile on her face not long after.

"I should have known you'd want to see what was within my office," she remarked, causing Hermione to blush. "You're just as curious as I am. Come on in, I think - we'll need to talk anyway."

"What is all this?" Hermione questioned while moving around papers before taking a seat on one of the velvet chairs set off the side of the desk.

"This is my summer project; you're going to learn about it because I can't conceal it from you now that you're living here. Actually, I've been able to hide it from the Carrows but that's mostly because they aren't as curious as you." She remarked while setting the letter down. "But you're going to have to swear not to reveal any of what I divulge you to anybody without my permission."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked by her friend's demand.

"Hermione, what I'm divulging to you has been a Potter family secret for so many generations. Even our allies have been left in the dark - until recently. I've been forced to inform the Longbottoms, but they have stayed strong and true as allies for generations. You, however, are now a part of the Potter family."

"Téa I think we're going to have to talk about exactly what that means," Hermione whispered feeling a bit nervous with how the conversation was going. "Exactly how much a part of the Potter family am I now?"

That had her friend sitting back into her chair a thoughtful look falling onto her face.

"Yes, we're going to have to discuss that too," Téa agreed, letting a sigh leave her lips. "You've been taken in by the Potter family, traditionally you'd be expected to behave in such a way that it would not generate a negative impact upon the family. As Lady Potter, I'd have the power to organize marriage contract between you and another suitor however I don't like the practice and see no reason to do so." Téa explained causing Hermione to breathe a sigh of relief.

"The Potter family will be paying for your education. We are responsible for housing you, feeding you and taking care of your needs. You'll be provided with a small trust vault, that will allow you to have some spending money and to buy your school supplies. It's yours to handle, however, it's expected that you take responsibility and learn how to manage your affairs." She continued causing her friend's eyes to grow wide with surprise.

"Whilst you hold the protection of the Potter family, you are also expected to defend the Potter family as well. We are currently allies Hermione and any who weds you will be expected to fall into an alliance with the Potter family. Basically, we're friends for life." Téa laughed causing Hermione to chuckle lightly at her friends over simplified last remark. "I don't care about most of that. All I care about is that you're happy."

"But I can get a job!" Hermione exclaimed, finally catching onto just how much money she'd be taking from the Potter family yet Téa shook her head.

"No, I don't think its quite safe for that yet. With Voldemort out and about and Death Eaters attacking you in Paris, we need to be exceptionally careful. Sadly becoming a part of the Potter family has placed you in even more danger. Its why this summer, we're going to be working on your defences. You'll also be joining me for morning runs and other activities. We need to get you in good active condition so that you can hopefully hold your own."

"I'm a bit nervous about that, never was very good at PE." Hermione joked making Téa laugh.

"Hermione, you can trust me, I'll probably teach you only a few illegal things." She joked, causing Hermione to shake her head. "Now, about the history of the Potters. With you now being attached to it, like you are, you have the right to know its history."

"You speak like its a complex history." Hermione teased, making Téa's eyes sparkle.

"When is something connected to me not complicated?" She questioned jokingly before rising to her feet and making her way to one of the large bookshelves in the room.

"The Potter family history is an old one, very, very old yet we have not always been known as the Potter family." She began, hands running over delicate spines until she found a book and pulled it off the shelf.

"For centuries we've been known as the Potter family, rising from Honourable to Noble and Most Ancient Family. We've held an established alliance with the Longbottom Family for centuries and other smaller alliances. The Potter family has long been considered a Light family but we have not eternally been the Potters." She explained, surprising her friend. "We used to be known as the Peverel Family, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverel. Back then we were considered a neutral family, a grey family. We were the Peverels for an extremely long time. It was the first name we took to try and protect ourselves from our first name and the horrors that came with it."

"How - how do you know all this?" Hermione whispered causing Téa to smile.

"The Family Grimoire and I learned some of this during my time with one of my teachers when I was kissed. You see Hermione, I was taught by Thanatos Potter, Minister of Magic and pompous ass but I wasn't merely taught by him. I was instructed by one of the founders of my family, a name recognized by all, even today. You see Hermione, we became the Peverel sometime in the 7th century."

"7th century!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, causing Téa to laugh gently before she placed a book on the table and slid it over to Hermione. "Before we were the Peverels, we held a name that - today is associated with a Dark Witch, but Hermione I ask you a question, does Dark mean Evil just as Light means Good?"

Yet Hermione couldn't answer, her eyes were glued to the book. It was small, clearly not the family grimoire yet it was old and the name upon its cover was one of the legends.

"We were - are and will eternally be the Most Ancient House of Le Fay," Téa whispered, knowing her friend wouldn't answer yet. "Morgana Le Fay is the ancestor mother of the family. It was her grandson who changed the family name after countless attacks on our family left us wounded, fearful and angry but history isn't always accurate, after all, it is only those who win who get to write history and not the other way around. To this day, we are considered an evil family but we are not evil Hermione, we are simply dark for you cannot have light without the dark and you cannot have dark without the light. A true balance must be kept."

...

Ron Weasley let a sigh of relief leave his lips as he read his friend's letter. To know that she was safe was a large relief to the red-haired boy, yet he was also angry. Angry at her parents for forcing her to choose between herself and them.

"Letter from Hermione dear?" His mother questioned while setting a plate of biscuits on the table. "Still enjoying Paris?"

"No, no, she isn't." He grumbled causing his mother to frown. "She was attacked by Death Eaters, and that fire not long ago, that destroyed three homes, it was her home. She was lucky, apparently, Téa gave her a way to escape if Death Eaters were to attack her and she was able to get her and her parents to safety."

"Good lord," Molly whispered horrified by the news, yet her son wasn't done. "Then her parents went and basically kicked Téa's aid out the window, making Hermione chose between the magical world and her being a witch and them."

"They what?! But why would they do that?!" Molly exclaimed, now mortified by what she was hearing.

"She doesn't go in much detail but apparently Téa is taking care of her, she's extended the Potter Family aid to her and she's accepted," Ron grunted before shaking his head. "At least she's safe, she can't say where she is but she's safe, both of them. I'm going to go up to my room.,"

With that, he rose, grabbed two biscuits and left for his room. Climbing up the stairs, he arrived in the bright orange room and flopped onto his bed. Stuffing one biscuit into his mouth he grabbed his wand and tapped the paper.

"Mischief Manage - Wicked," With those whispered words the parchment's word changed and Ron was met with a new letter.

**_Dear Ron, _**

**_Hermione: It's both Téa and I writing now. I hope you thought of doing this._**

**_I'm staying at Potter Manor with Téa. She wasn't staying here earlier this summer but changed her plans. We're not alone either._**

**_Téa: I helped the Carrow Twins and their aunt. Flora sent me a letter, frantic with worry. She'd claimed the title as Lady Carrow and received information that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would want them to join him. I've been making contacts this summer, dipping my big toe in the water a bit more and thanks to these contacts discovered that Death Eaters were going to attempt to kidnap the twins and bring them to Voldemort. They would subsequently threaten them to join by threatening their aunt's life. I sent the twins a patronus urging them to leave Carrow Manor immediately. _**

**_We met up, and I was able to bring them to Potter Manor with little trouble. They're shielded here. Potter Manor is extremely safe thanks to the Potters ability with wards._**

**_Hermione: It's magnificent and safe here at the manor. Although I do miss seeing you. I wish you were here with us. Téa is working to try and get something in place for you to do a visit and hopefully we're able to but I don't know how well the Order will take it considering she has no desire of them knowing anything about Potter Manor, at least right now. _**

**_Téa: Its why I'm giving you this amulet. It's meant to help in protecting your mind from unwanted intruders. I have a feeling that our most beloved Potion Master has the ability as well as our dear meddling Headmaster. I'm going to be teaching Hermione during the summer, and something tells me she'll have little challenge with it. I wanted to help you with it when we return to school if you'd like._**

**_We'll continue to write with more details soon._**

**_Love you._**

**_Téa and Hermione _**

At the end of the letter was a rune, gingerly pushing magic into it, he was amazed when an amulet dropped out and onto his chest. The amulet was round, and a dark blue sapphire encased in gold. It hung from a brown leather strap and looked sturdy.

"Merlin Téa this is ancient." He whispered while surveying it over before slipping it over his head. He was fortunate the thing was big enough that it went under his clothes with little trouble.

...

Charlie Weasley was enjoying a rather mellow day. With the fact that he'd been injured only the other day, he'd been placed on bed rest for two days. This allowed him to enjoy a bit of peace by staying in his tent - his home.

His tent wasn't a normal tent by muggle means. It held all the comforts you might want in a small home on a dragon reserve. All dragon Handlers slept in a row of tents, it was a studio tent with a solitary bathroom per tent and a small kitchenette. You weren't allowed to prepare food in your tent, its why they had their mess hall plus the food was included in their pay but you could have a nice cup of tea or whatever else you'd like while in your room. His room contained a nice queen-size bed, a small sofa with two chairs, and a writing desk.

"Hey Weasley, got a letter." came a gruff voice that had him turning his head to see Farel at the flap of his tent/chambers a bunch of letters in one hand and a single letter in the other.

Swinging his legs out of bed, he rose gingerly. The burn on his left side was a bit worse for wear but was healing well enough. Wobbling over to the other man, he accepted the letter.

"Get better soon, that damn dragon is hard on everyone." The man grunted before leaving him to his peace and quiet.

Shuffling back over to his bed, he slumped onto it before heaving his legs over so that he could rest against the pile of pillows. Settling into place he looked down at the letter only to blink with surprise when he found that it was sealed with the crest of the Potter family.

Curiosity peaked he unsealed the letter and began to read.

**_Dear Charlie, _**

**_I know it might be odd to hear from me considering we merely met a handful of times however I'm writing to you on the topic of the House of Prewett. With your older brother in line to take over for the Noble House of Weasley, you would be first in line to seize the Noble and Most Ancient House of Prewett - if the magic accepted you and I have a feeling you were accepted as its heir._**

**_The Potter family have held a small alliance with the House of Prewett until both your uncles and my parents perished during the first war. I'd like you to know that if you chose to claim lordship over the Prewett Family, I'd be honoured to maintain the alliance our elders put in place and would be happy to help in any way I can. _**

**_I hope you are doing well and that the dragons are also doing well._**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Lady Téaleon Potter_**

**_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**

Settling the letter down, Charlie let a sigh escape his lips.

She was right, he was the first in line to take over the Prewett Family name and its Wizengamot seat. He should have claimed it long ago but hadn't. It primarily came from the fact that his parents didn't know. He never told anybody but Bill that his name came up as the next in line for the Prewett Family. He just knew his mother might not be thrilled that he'd have to leave the Weasley family name behind. He had a feeling they didn't think any of them (those of age) were accepted to be the next Lord Prewett since they'd not claimed the seats yet.

He'd been debating claiming lordship for a few years now although his career choice as Dragon Handler wasn't exactly politically motivating. He preferred working with Dragons then dealing with Politics but he'd been telling himself that he could make it work. The wizengamot met once a month with exception to significant matters or higher level court cases. He would be apt to continue working as a Dragon Handler but then again if he accepted the position as Lord Prewett, he would more then likely need to find somebody to settle down with and marry to continue the name.

"Bloody hell, barely know the girl and she's making all these thoughts run through my brain." He grunted while running a hand through his clipped hair. Looking out the window of his room, he heaved a deep breath before letting it out.

**Author note: **

**Hello everybody, hope you enjoyed the - small in size - chapter. I've taken care to read through it more thoroughly this time so I hope I was able to catch some of my mistakes and I am using various online tools to help. **

**Anywho - there wasn't much to this chapter - no action at least - but it was informative for Hermione's sake and Ron's as well. **

**Note: I have yet to start Chapter 6.**

**Hope you are all staying safe and sound out there. We in Ottawa are going through a bit of heat. It's a pretty good start to the summer when you're feeling like 35 degrees with the humidex and it isn't even full-on summer yet. For those who don't get the humidex, I can say that if it was just heat at 30 degrees that could be manageable, but the humidex just makes things oh so sticky and heavy. Sadly people aren't getting much of a relief at night either with the heat only dropping to 20. **

**Well, that was my little insight into Ottawa life. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
